maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2015
08:47 o\ 08:48 opps 08:48 o/ 08:48 hi Fang!!! 08:50 well I guess your AFK 08:53 .... 08:53 okay, ill wait 08:53 ......................... 08:59 Hello!] 09:00 Maximum Ride Forever, Fang2002 09:02 so do la fa me do rae.... so do la te do rae do.......... when you know the note to sing...... you can sing so many things. Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun..... me, a name, I call myself, Far, a long long way to run...... sew, a needle pulling thread.... la! a note to follow sew.... Tea, a drink with jam and bread.. that will bring us back to................ 09:02 OH 09:02 HELLO 09:02 o/ 09:02 sorry, ignore that 09:02 lol 09:03 I was on my tablet and I didn't see that 09:03 XD 09:03 brb 09:04 K, back 09:04 im on my computer know 09:04 *now 09:06 uh, hello? 09:06 yes? 09:07 Can I help you? 09:08 MRF? 09:08 Fang, kick her for me. 09:10 EXCUSEEEE MEEEE????! 09:10 :P 09:10 (ban) 09:10 No.. 09:10 (hammer) 09:10 Fang, if you want a cookie, do NOT kick me 09:10 :) 09:11 ()cookie 09:11 oppsss 09:11 (cookie) 09:11 (stop) 09:11 what? 09:11 jk, he can't kick you. 09:12 :P 09:12 FANG 09:13 Hello! 09:14 o, 09:14 UGH 09:14 o/ 09:14 :| 09:14 sup 09:14 YAYYY 09:14 YOUR BACK FROM THE DEAD 09:15 For the third time. 09:15 :P 09:15 :) 09:15 Not we just need to figure out how to awaken KC. 09:15 My internet is really bad today. >.> 09:15 Hi \o 09:15 hello 09:15 STAB KC IN THE HEART WITH THAT THING MAX USED 09:15 OH 09:15 NEVERMIND 09:16 ;P 09:16 UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:16 KICK MRF FOR USING ALL CAPS! 09:16 MY COMPUTERS MEAN 09:16 TO. ME 09:16 (cookie 09:16 You mean a 6-inch syringe full of adrenaline. 09:16 UGHH 09:16 YEAH 09:16 Any thoughts on what's happened KC? 09:17 NOPE 09:17 @Rider: Sorry. What were you saying? 09:17 Why Rider? 09:17 Cpas. 09:17 I missed half of this. :/ 09:17 *caps 09:18 Okay, fine 09:18 What do you think about what has happened on MRF? 09:18 happy? 09:18 Yes. 09:18 It's in the rules you know. 09:18 Whats so wrong about all caps? 09:18 It's against the rules and disruptful. 09:19 how? 09:19 And I did warn her. 09:19 Its just expressing. 09:19 09:19 Rules are rules. 09:19 It floods the chat. 09:20 Lag. >.> 09:20 @KC did you see my message? 09:20 In chat 09:21 "Any thoughts on what's happened" 09:21 I did. 09:21 Yes 09:21 I was actually suspecting the connection from the start. 09:22 We blocked him when he first created that account, remember? 09:22 And staff wouldn't do a checkuser. 09:22 I remember. 09:23 So what do you think should be done? 09:23 sorry, I was editing 09:23 about who? 09:24 A user 09:24 Who was blocked and apologized 09:24 don't trust me? 09:24 I'm not done 09:24 sorry. 09:25 @Rider: As long as the past doesn't repeat itself, he can remain unblocked. However, if it ever, EVER happens again, it's another block, this time infinite for sockpuppetry and intimidating behavior. 09:25 http://themaximumridefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3066 09:25 Thoughts? 09:25 Sounds good, its what me and a friend of mine thought should be done. 09:26 Who also happens to be a star. 09:26 I saw nothing about no all caps messages. 09:27 @Fang: w:Community Central Chat Guidelines 09:27 hang on 09:27 ^^ 09:27 Wee follow the same rules. 09:27 *We 09:28 Don't flood or disrupt the chatroom 09:29 I see. Wrong link the first time rider. 09:29 I see that now 09:30 :P 09:30 @KC you might want to post what you have decided. 09:30 Okay 09:30 k back 09:30 brb 09:30 And if you are able to chat with slim tonight, could you log it for me? 09:30 I might not be there. 09:31 He messaged me about a meeting 09:32 Okay. 09:32 Although I might not be here tonight either... 09:32 we'll just see what happens. 09:33 You're on central time right? 09:33 Yes. 09:33 I am. 09:34 I thought so, that would be 6;30 for me. 09:34 UTC-3,4 09:35 And what do you think of this? 09:35 Template:WikiStaff 09:36 It's a lot more condensed, I'll say that. 09:37 @Fang I reported that Max x Ella fic. 09:37 why not? @ myself 09:37 ?? 09:38 Report officially or socially. 09:38 STOPP 09:38 ? 09:38 Why is Max talking in German... 09:38 Sorry Rider 09:38 What? 09:39 @Fang kind of both 09:39 Nevermind 09:39 Nevermind. 09:39 I reported it to the PPC 09:39 ahh 09:39 I see 09:39 what? 09:40 no, its not my computer 09:40 @Max: The PPC is a fictional organization dedicated to getting rid of terrible fanfiction. 09:41 It has nothing to do with computers. :P 09:41 oh okay 09:41 Unless you're the PPC webmistress. 09:42 yessss!! 09:42 well, terrible fanfiction is really an opinion right? 09:42 Not exactly. 09:42 Grammar is mostly what gets one reported. 09:43 And NSFW stuff. 09:43 Well that clears things up. I thought you guys meant topics or ideas. 09:43 Nope 09:43 I should've worded that more clearly... 09:44 Oh, and very smart characters acting like idiots. 09:44 OOC-ness. 09:44 Mary Sues 09:44 Oh, gosh, don't even get me started on the Sues... Dx 09:44 Our largest dapartment. 09:44 *department 09:45 Slashfic, hetfic. 09:45 Do sues get a fanfic deleted? 09:45 Cuz I hate sues as much as anybody. 09:45 No, unfortunately. 09:46 Breaking the 4th wall. 09:46 unfortuneately? 09:46 They don't get deleted. 09:46 A few years back, I could've been named the biggest Sue creator on Earth or in the universe. Dx 09:46 Unfortunately. 09:46 @Fang: In the PPC universe... 09:46 ...deleting a fanfic would be like travelling back in time and killing your mother. 09:47 (I think?) 09:47 No. 09:47 Oh. 09:47 Ranger, YOU talk, then. 09:47 @KC I'll track down your profile on the pit. 09:47 Maybe. 09:48 The...what? 09:48 4th wall breakers. I call them Netpools. Play on Deadpool 09:48 What we call FF.net 09:48 I don't have a fanfiction.net account. 09:48 All we do is write fics about killing badfics. 09:48 Oh 09:48 I figured that's where you had written. 09:49 The fics you referred to. 09:49 Actually, most of my Sues and their fics are quarantined on my iPad. 09:49 :P 09:49 Good 09:50 * KCCreations just now realizes that she's had this same album playing on loop for the past three hours... 09:50 >.> 09:50 Yep. Good. :P 09:50 Now all I have to do is post IHHS. 09:50 I've got Sues of all sorts trapped inside it. 09:51 Jedi descendants, psychic princesses, a pyrokinetic Zedd fangirl... 09:51 Wait... 09:51 ...how did I even come up with that third one...? 09:51 xD 09:52 We have a self insert. Code Red. 09:52 code red? 09:53 Chrome crashed out of nowhere. 09:53 Yes. Nothing makes a continuum go lever 10 faster. 09:53 I'm on my phone now. 09:53 *level 09:53 Hmm 09:53 Can anyone explain to me what you two are talking about? 09:54 @Fang: I don't know either xD 09:54 Hang on 09:54 @Ranger: What did I do… 09:54 idk 09:55 I mean to issue a Code Red. 09:55 http://ppc.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Dysfunction_Index#Stage_10 09:55 Was it the pyrokinetic fangirl? 09:55 Yes. 09:55 Did she screw up the real world? 09:55 Oh… 09:55 idk 09:56 http://ppc.wikia.com/wiki/Self-Insert 09:57 I wasn't the fangirl. 09:57 Lol 09:57 Hmm 09:57 I'll have Agent Marigold do a scan. 09:57 The Sue's name was Fira Michaels. 09:58 Okay. 09:58 I'm back on my PC. 09:58 How Speshul. 09:59 ? 09:59 http://ppc.wikia.com/wiki/Speshul_Name 10:01 Well, I have to go. See you all later. 2015 06 25